


One Small Step

by MelodicAscent



Series: Kidge Week 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, It's not midnight yet so I'm not late, Kidge Week 2018, how to tags work, visit to Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicAscent/pseuds/MelodicAscent
Summary: Time for a little vacation. And maybe a visit to the moon.





	One Small Step

**Author's Note:**

> It's short. I'm sorry. I was multitasking, and short on time.
> 
> Kidge week 2018 prompt 7: Conspiracy Theories

“Paladins, I have some good news for you!”

Pidge looked up from her video chat with Keith as Allura entered the room. “Is that Allura?” he asked, moving around as though he’d be able to see anything different if he changed his position, to which Pidge just laughed.

“Oh, good, you’ve got Keith on the line. This concerns him as well. We’ll be stopping by Earth to pay a visit, per Commander Holt’s request. We need to check on their progress in preparing for imminent involvement in the war.”

Keith frowned. “How exactly does this concern me?”

“I spoke to Kolivan just now, and he cleared you for a bit of vacation time with the paladins. I know you don’t have any family waiting for you there, but sometimes a visit to home can be nice.”

Keith shrugged. “Okay, I guess I’ll go. It’ll give me more time to spend with Pidge.”

Pidge grinned. “I can finally introduce you to my parents! I’m sure they’ll love to meet my fiancé.”

And so it was decided that the paladins plus Keith would pay a visit to Earth. Meeting with Pidge’s family was a nice experience. Keith was welcomed with open arms and warm hugs. But it became apparent that he was kind of uncomfortable with all of the attention.

One night, Pidge knocked on his door. They had both decided to wait to do anything intimate until after they were married, so they slept in different rooms. Keith, of course, was wide awake. “Come in,” he called softly, careful not to wake up anyone else in the house.

Pidge walked in, and to Keith’s surprise, she was wearing a jacket and sneakers. “Hey, I have something I want to do. Get dressed for the cold and follow me.”

Keith followed as Pidge led him out of the house and to the green lion, which had been casually left in the backyard. They both climbed in, Keith sitting in the co-pilot chair. “So where are we going?”

“Haven’t you ever wondered if the moon landing was faked?”

Keith’s face lit up, a huge grin spreading from ear to ear. “Oh, we are so going to the moon.”

Activating cloaking so they wouldn’t be detected by any satellites, they took off towards the moon, which was only a few moments away at the speed the green lion could fly.

Pidge decked her paladin armor and surprised Keith once more with his own set. “I snuck it out of the castle a few days ago. Suit up.”

“So what exactly are we looking for?”

“Any evidence that humans have been here. Footprints, debris, that flag that was supposedly left behind. You know, anything out of the ordinary.”

Keith laughed. After being in space with her for over five years, Keith was used to her blasé attitude. It was one of her endearing features, after all.

They spent the rest of the night running around the moon, coming up with nothing. They eventually just sat next to each other, looking at the Earth.

“So there’s really nothing here, huh?” Keith asked.

“Not necessarily. With how quickly the moon is moving through space, it’s possible that anything that was left behind was carried off into nothingness. Or NASA is really good at cleaning up after themselves. However, this was a fun adventure.”

They laughed, happily enjoying the time they spent together, just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably messed up the science. I don't understand science. I'm a writer, dangit.


End file.
